Liquid crystal display devices having features of light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, etc, have been widely used as display devices for office automation (OA) apparatuses in various fields such as personal computers and television sets.
In recent years, the liquid crystal display devices are also used as display devices for portable terminal devices such as mobile phones, car navigation devices, game machines, etc.
In recent years, In-plane Switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display panels or Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display panels have been put to practical use. The FFS mode or IPS mode liquid crystal display panel has a configuration in which a liquid crystal layer is held between an array substrate including pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a counter substrate. Switching is performed by rotating liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a plane parallel to the substrate. The display modes have advantages of wide viewing angle, etc.
On the other hand, in liquid crystal display devices performing color display, a technique of performing normal gradation display by individually setting γ curves of RGB colors has been proposed.